Conventionally, a bearing wall where a face member is fixed to a frame made of wood or section steel has generally been used in a building that is constructed by a wood frame construction method and has two-by-four construction, woody wall panel construction, light-gauge steel construction, or the like. Further, the building, which is constructed by a wood frame construction method, bears a horizontal force (external force), which is applied to the building by an earthquake or wind, as a shear force of the face member of the bearing wall. Accordingly, the horizontal strength of the entire building is secured.
Meanwhile, in the building using the bearing wall, a wall leg of the bearing wall of the lowest floor (first floor) is generally connected to an anchor bolt of a foundation by a hold-down hardware or the like. Further, the hold-down hardware or the anchor bolt is designed not to be broken when the bearing wall is bearing a horizontal force rocks. If the hold-down hardware or the anchor bolt is broken, the bearing wall is rotated due to the rocking. For this reason, the bearing wall can not bear a predetermined horizontal force. As a result, there is a problem in that the horizontal strength of the entire building is decreased. In contrast, since the bearing wall can secure relatively high horizontal strength but has high horizontal rigidity, input energy caused by an earthquake is increased. Accordingly, there is a demerit in that higher horizontal strength is needed.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a damping structure of a column leg where a bending panel or a shear panel is provided between a foundation (base plate) and a column leg, at not the bearing wall but a column leg of a column in order to decrease input energy (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the damping structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, one end of the bending panel or the shear panel is joined to the column leg by welding, and the other end thereof is joined to the base plate through a mounting plate (support plate). Further, when a tensile force is applied in a direction where the column rises due to an earthquake or the like, the bending yield of the bending panel or the shear yield of the shear panel occurs. Accordingly, a tensile force is absorbed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-92096